The Pebble and the Muppet (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style)
ElmotheMuppetRockz's movie-spoof of 1995 MGM/Don Bluth film The Pebble and the Penguin Cast: * Hubie-Elmo (Sesame Street) * Rocko-Zoe (Sesame Street) * Drake-Hyp's Father (The Land Before Time) * Marina-Rosita (Sesame Street) * Timmy-Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Petra-Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) * Beany-Baby Gonzo (Muppet Babies) * Leopard Seal-Rowlf (The Muppets) * Killer Whales-Velociraptors (The Land Before Time) * Drake's Servants-Penguins (The Muppets/Little Muppet Monsters) * The Boots-Theodore Tugboat, Foduck and George (Theodore Tugboat) * Vultures - Baby Bear and Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) * Royal - Nuzzle (The Puzzle Place) * King - Magellan (Eureeka's Castle) * Scrawny - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) * Magellanics - Ingird and Humphrey (Sesame Street) * The Good Ship Misery Penguins - Various AM Monsters (Sesame Street) * Tika - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) * Chubby - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) * Gwynne - Molly Monster (Little Muppet Monsters) * Pola - Miss Finch (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) * Priscilla - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) * Penguins - Various Muppets (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Fraggle Rock/Elmopalooza) Scenes # The Pebble and the Muppet part 1 - Opening Credits/"Now and Forever" # The Pebble and the Muppet part 2 - Elmo tells the Story/Rosita falls in love with Elmo # The Pebble and the Muppet part 3 - Hyp's Father watches Rosita # The Pebble and the Muppet part 4 - "Sometimes I Wonder" # The Pebble and the Muppet part 5 - Elmo finds a pebble for Rosita # The Pebble and the Muppet part 6 - Hyp's Father kidnaps Rosita/Shark Chase # The Pebble and the Muppet part 7 - At the Ship/"The Good Ship Misery" # The Pebble and the Muppet part 8 - Elmo meets Zoe # The Pebble and the Muppet part 9 - Rosita was thinking about getting married # The Pebble and the Muppet part 10 - Elmo tells Zoe about Rosita/Escape from a ship # The Pebble and the Muppet part 11 - Elmo and Zoe are at the Beach # The Pebble and the Muppet part 12 - Zoe can fly out of the Mountain # The Pebble and the Muppet part 13 - Rosita and Hyp's Father's Conversation/"Don't Make Me Laugh # The Pebble and the Muppet part 14 - Morning Time/Elmo Argues with Zoe # The Pebble and the Muppet part 15 - "Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise)" # The Pebble and the Muppet part 16 - The Shark's Fishing Hole # The Pebble and the Muppet part 17 - "It looks Like I Got Me a Friend # The Pebble and the Muppet part 18 - Finding Rosita/Zoe teaches Elmo how to Fight # The Pebble and the Muppet part 19 - Shark Chase # The Pebble and the Muppet part 20 - Elmo tricks Hyp's Father/Saving Rosita # The Pebble and the Muppet part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Pebble and the Muppet part 22 - End Credits Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movie Spoofs Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof